Episode 9764 (8th May 2019)
Plot Mary and Freda exchange frosty looks in the street. Asha gets a text from Corey, a lad at school who she fancies. Amy has arranged to meet him that evening to try and bring the two of them together. Michelle’s concerned to receive a message from Peter threatening to jack in rehab so he can continue his search for Carla. In a bid to stop him, she makes plans to continue the search herself. Robert is annoyed as he needs her to cover at the bistro. Alya plans to have Ryan DJ on their new Wednesday student night. Geoff teases her that she fancies him. Norris continues to clear out belongings from No.3 with Freda but continues to conceal a stash of letters addressed to Mary. Michelle worries that Carla will do something stupid today as it’s the first anniversary of Aidan’s death. Daniel agrees to cover for Ryan at the bistro so he can take up Alya’s offer of paid DJ work. Rita accuses Mary of being jealous of Norris and Freda. Ryan thanks Bethany for supporting him. Geoff is annoyed as he wasn’t asked to DJ and Yasmeen agrees to ask Alya to let him and Ryan share the duties. Freda finds the stash of letters but knows the envelopes aren’t in Norris’s handwriting. She asks Rita’s advice and she agrees to have a look at them. Flirting with Bethany, Ryan leans in for a kiss but is angrily pushed back. Sally invites an overwhelmed Paula to have dinner with her at the bistro. Rita can’t get a quiet moment to look at the letters. Alya overturns Yasmeen’s decision and refuses to let Geoff DJ. She and Ryan flirt. Prompted by Daniel, Robert gives Michelle flowers in a show of sympathy for Aidan’s anniversary. Bethany confides in Sarah her fears of getting intimate with a man after Nathan, despite really liking Ryan. Mary brings Norris up to date with what happened with Jude. She tells him she’s refusing a divorce, convinced it’s a mistake to marry Freda. Rita is surprised to find out who the sender of the letters is when she reads one that was opened already. Alya’s plans manage to bring in a crowd of students to Speed Daal. She agrees to go out with Ryan afterwards. Separately, Bethany tells Sarah that she’s going to take a risk and go out with Ryan. Cast Regular cast *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell Guest cast *Freda Burgess - Ali Briggs Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Geoff takes offence when Alya reveals she is booking Ryan for a DJ set at Speed Daal; and Freda shows Rita a pile of letters addressed to Mary that Norris had hidden. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,984,332 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes